1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a fluorescent light fixture which projects light to the side of the fixture throughout a range of angles which includes the direction substantially parallel to the horizontal face of the fixture and to the ceiling. This allows a ceiling-mounted fixture to illuminate an adjacent wall including the area of the wall which abuts the ceiling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fluorescent light fixtures is well-known as are the advantages thereof over incandescent fixtures. These advantages include energy efficiency and reduced maintenance requirements. However, the typical fluorescent light fixture projects downwardly throughout a range centered about a line perpendicular from the horizontal face of the fixture. This configuration is deficient for some retail merchandising or industrial applications wherein it is desireable to direct light at a wall which is perpendicular to the ceiling upon which the fluorescent fixture is mounted. An example of prior art which partially illuminates adjacent walls is U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,543 to Swarens. However, the prior art attempts to design such a fixture, such as the above-identified Swarens reference, have resulted in illumination throughout a range which does not include an angle parallel to the exposed horizontal face of the fixture. Therefore, these prior art attempts have not illuminated the adjacent wall, including the uppermost area of the wall which abuts the ceiling, evenly.